


Long Snake Moan

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Eggs, Hemipenes, M/M, Naga, eventually, hux taps that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Hux gets separated from his research team and is saved by the most interesting person?Naga Kylo fic.





	1. In the jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts), [RawringRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawringRyu/gifts).



> For magicandmalice because really this is all your fault.
> 
> What are titles????

Hux hisses in pain as he is bitten by another infernal bug, the bug spray that he’d brought seemed to do very little for the bugs that were found in the Amazon. The bugs of course are just a minor annoyance; his primary concern is the fact that somehow he’d managed to get himself separated from his group and lost.

Phasma, if he ever sees her again, is going to be so pissed with him.

He tells himself that the stinging in his eyes is from the sweat that seems to poor off of him. There is no way that he’ll admit that thought of never seeing Phasma again, of dying out here in a strange place all along is terrifying and enough to bring him to tears.

Armitage Hux never cries for anything.

Except that he can’t quite deny the way his chest tightens and a chocked out whine escapes him. How did this even happen!? All he’d done was follow what he thought was the tracks of a South American Tapir but had ended up being nothing of interesting. When he’d gone to return to the camp he hadn’t been able to find the path he’d taken all it had gotten him was more lost. Hours of walking in every direction had gotten him nowhere but possibly more lost.

Slumping down onto a nearby rock Hux digs out his canteen and takes a drink only to realize that it’s the last bit of his water. The bottle has an auto filtration system allowing him to drink any water that he fills it with; the only problem is that he hasn’t seen any hint of water since he got lost. Only he would get lost in a rain forest while there’s no rain.

Of course just as he thinks this, a peal of thunders sounds and water suddenly begins pouring down, soaking him into the bone seconds.

It’s too much. Hux doesn’t even try to fight back the hot tears as the escape his eyes; the rain masks them and there’s no one here to see them anyway. In the back of his mind he can hear his father calling him names weak, useless, pathetic, and for once he doesn’t try to push the thoughts away and deny him, because perhaps his father was right all along.

He should have listened to the man when he told Hux that this expedition was not only a waste of his time but going to end up being his death. Brendol Hux is an asshole but somehow his predictions for his son always come to pass.

Absently Hux wonders just how he’s going to die out here; starvation, slow death from hypothermia, it won’t be from thirst at least with the rain refilling his canteen quickly, perhaps some apex predator will come along and tear him to pieces as an afternoon meal.

He doesn’t entertain any hope that Phasma or the rest of the group will find him, how could they with so much jungle to cover? The fact that he may never see the giant, boisterous, Amazon of a woman he calls his best friend, ever again is somehow more upsetting than his impending death.

 _What are you doing you lazy son of a bitch!? You’re going to just sit here and wait for death to come and find you?!?_ Phasma’s voice in his head has him looking up and looking around him. She’d be appalled that he just sat down and waited for death, he’d never hear the end of it in the afterlife, if there is one.

Squaring his shoulders, Hux looks around and takes stock of what’s nearby. He has some basic survival skills from the summers he’d spend at cadet camp, a vain hope by his father that Hux would follow in his shoes and enter a career in the military, even though Hux has spent most of it snogging one of his fellow cadet’s every chance they that they could.

Still he remembers the rule of three; 3 minutes without air, 3 minutes without a regulated body temperature, 3 days without water, and 3 weeks without food. Air and water aren’t currently an issue at the moment, and he’s got enough preserved food in his bag to last several days if he rations, but with all this rain and night going to fall in possibly hours, he needs to find shelter.

Wiping water from his face Hux starts to formulate a plan, which at least is something his good at. Phasma made sure that he had all the essentials in his bag so he’s got a pocket knife, rope, matches, his changes of clothes, energy bars, and a sleeping bag all wrapped in waterproof material.

He can make a sufficient shelter with the large plant leaves and the rope against the base of one of the trees using the trunk as one of the sides of the shelter, which means he’d only have to make two more sides. He probably won’t be able to do much about a fire tonight but once he’s out of the rain he can change and get dry.

Feeling calmer and more in control of himself now that he has a plan, Hux sets to work on his temporary shelter, it’s hard work and not perfect but proves enough to keep the rain out. Tomorrow when he’s rested he can revise his plan; mainly it will involve finding a source of water, that way he will be able to sustain himself longer and if there is hope of rescue it will be easier to find, him especially if he finds a large source of water.

Even though sleep doesn’t come easy, he manages to get some rest and while sore from sleeping on the ground he wakes up dry and relatively warm the next morning. The success bolsters his confidence. Sending a mental thanks to Phasma and a prayer that the rain holds off, Hux collects what he can of his campsite and he sets off in a direction he hopes will lead to where he needs.

-

It takes him three days to find the river. Three long, gruelling, rainy days. He’s exhausted by the time he makes it, but there’s a sense of accomplishment in having done this on his own. Now he just has to set up a signal or sign of sorts, make himself a shelter, scavenge for food and wait.

At least it will be slightly less exhausting than trekking through the jungle has been. He’s become a minor professional at making quick shelters, but this time he puts more time into it, his last one hadn’t been off the ground and he’d been bitten but some nasty ants. Hopefully the swelling will go down once he gets a compress with fresh, cold water on it.

He also has plans for a bath once his shelter’s complete, and to wash his clothes. While his sense of smell has faded slightly, he knows he must smell fairly ripe. It won’t do to get rescued looking and smelling like a heathen.

By the time night falls he’s feeling both accomplished and human once again. On the bank of the river written out in sticks is the word ‘SOS,’ it’s large and bold in hopes that anyone flying overhead will see it. His shelter is better than any of his other ones, and he found a tree with an easy supply of fruit. He even managed to spear a fish and has fresh protein for dinner, although it does come out slightly burnt. Still it’s better than nothing.

Settling in for the night Hux can’t help but feel real hope for the first time since he got himself lost. Hopefully it doesn’t take Phasma and the others too much longer to find him.

Sometime during the night he wakes up suddenly with a sense of disorientation. It feels like there’s something watching him. Sitting up he looks around, trying to make out anything in the dark. His campfire has turned mostly to burning coals and he hastily adds more wood to it, feeling uncomfortable without any source of light.

There’s rustling in the bushes to his left but when Hux turns in that direction he doesn’t see anything and watching it for several minutes yields no further sign of movement. Slightly disturbed he keeps his knife and makeshift fishing spear close to him that night and tries to go back to sleep trying to convince himself it was just a curious monkey or some other harmless animal come to explore.

Of course when he gets the same feeling of being watched for the next few nights he starts to become paranoid. When he’s not fishing, improving his camp or harvesting fruit he’s begun to make himself more spears to put around his sleeping area and hopefully keep out any potential threat.

Whatever has been watching him won’t get to him while he’s sleeping.

It’s just his luck that when trouble does find him it’s not during the night as he’d feared but during the day while he’s bathing in the river.

Hux is just finishing washing his hair when he hears a twig snap. Spinning around he comes face to face with a large jaguar. He doesn’t even have time to scream as it leaps at him, jaws open wide. The only thing that saves him from immediate death is getting his left arm up and in the way of the jaguar’s mouth. The pain as it rips into the soft skin of his forearm is excruciating but Hux doesn’t have to dwell on it long because the impact of the jaguar spring on to him knocks him off of his feet and causes him to smack his head against one of the rocks lining the bottom of the riverbed.

His thoughts consciousness leaves him is that at least he won’t be conscious to feel himself get torn apart as the jaguar’s dinner. It’s immediately followed by well fuck me, all that work for nothing.

-

Pain brings him back to consciousness an unknown amount of time later. At first he thinks he must be dead, but there’s no way that he would still hurt so much after death. His left arm is ablaze with agony, his head is bounding, and it feels like he’s been dumped over a waterfall or been in a play fight with Phasma with all the other aches and pains that he feels.

Slowly he tries to open his eyes, only to be met by total darkness. The first thought that strikes him is terror that he’s been blinded, but slowly he realizes he can see indistinct shapes around him, which likely means that he’s somewhere dark.

Groaning he tries to sit up but finds that he’s in too much pain to even move, and he can do nothing but flop back against the rather soft ground under him.

Apparently the movements were too much, his head is spinning and he soon finds himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

The next time he regains consciousness there is light beginning to creep into what Hux can now make out to be a cave.

He’s still in pain but somehow it’s numbed and when he looks down at his arm he can see that it’s been wrapped up in some sort of makeshift bandage made out of leaves. There also appears to be some sort of paste under the bandage that smells foul but is likely the cause of the numbness.

Wisely he decides to leave it alone for the time being, wondering instead who it was that had applied the bandage. When he reaches up to touch his still throbbing head, he finds that this has been bandaged too, although this time with what feels like cloth.

Hux isn’t sure whether to be thankful or uneasy that he has some mysterious saviour that has rescued and cared for him and doesn’t seem to be around.

With the morning light becoming brighter and brighter Hux can see more and more of the cave. The light is coming from one of two ‘windows’ near the top of the cave. Looking around it looks like someone had been living here; there’s crude shelves built into the wall with all manner of things, and the remains of a fire. He’s also laying on what could constitute an actual bed, or perhaps a hammock, it’s raised off the ground and hanging from a series of vines that look to be growing on the ceiling.

It’s all very elaborate and out of place in the jungle.

When he turns to his other side there are a bowl of fruits and a cup of water sitting there on a rudimentary side table waiting for him. Feeling both famished and thirsty Hux doesn’t spend too long thinking about the possible dangers of ingesting the offered food before he reaches over and partakes. After all if his saviour wanted him dead, he wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble to keep him alive.

Once the food and water are gone, Hux settles in to wait for his saviour to return so he can thank him properly. Falling asleep wasn’t part of that plan but he ends up doing it anyone.

The third time he wakes it’s to an unfamiliar face leaning over him and Hux can’t hold back his scream of surprise nor the instinct that has him reaching up with both his hands to push the strange man away.

The pain of moving his injured arm has consciousness slipping away very suddenly.

Tired of constantly passing out or falling asleep, Hux opens his eyes for the fourth time in however many hours to watch the dark orange-red of sunset making its way across the wall of the cave. Or is it retreating? He can’t quite make himself try and think of the proper tem to use.

There’s a shuffling in the opposite corner and when Hux whips his head around he’s greeted by the pale, naked chest of the man who must be his saviour.

His father always accused him of spending too much time with his nose in the books, which is perhaps why his thoughts jump to a very particular image as he stares at his savour. I’ve been rescued by a wild man in the middle of the jungle. It’s just like in Tarzan! The thought is strangely pleasant, not that he has any plans to fall in love with said wild man or anything.

“Um. . .thank you for this,” Hux gestures to his freshly bandaged arm, “and for rescuing me.”

His saviour is staring at him; head cocked to the side as if he’s studying Hux and Hux takes the opportunity to stare right back. He can’t determine the man’s height, but he’s clearly well muscled (is that an eight pack!?) with thick arms and a massive chest. His facial features are perhaps not what one would call traditionally handsome his nose and ears are too large, but there is charm to them; particularly his full lips and strong chin.

Biting his bottom lip, a nervous habit he’d developed as a child, Hux is feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Although really if there’s any time to be nervous it would be now. “Do you speak English? Or perhaps one of the local dialects?”

“I ssspeak Englissh.” The man’s voice is deep and husky, he has no accent to speak of and a slight lisp? If Hux were to guess he would say the man sounded American. Was Hux wrong? Perhaps instead of being a wild man, he was just some American tourist who had chosen to abandon everything to live in the jungle?

“Oh well that’s good then.” Hux pauses, trying to decide what to say next. “I don’t suppose that you’ve seen my co-workers have you? Or really anyone else around?”

The man shakes his head and then reaches over to turn Hux’s face toward him, studying him with eyes that are so deep they make Hux feel as though he’s drowning. “No. None elssse.”

Oh, well bullocks. “Can you help me find them?”

“Get good firsst.”

Get good? What did that even mean? Was it some sort of slang?

The man gestures to Hux’s arm and a metaphorical light bulb goes off above his head; not until Hux gets better. Right. That does make sense, he’s barely been able to keep conscious and wherever Phasma and the others are it is likely quite far away.

“You’re right, it’s best for me to heal up before I try to do any trekking through the jungle, but could you possibly keep and eye out for them? Or if you have friends could you ask them to?” It was worth a try to ask.

Grunting the man nods but doesn’t move away, instead continuing to stare at Hux. It’s beginning to get disconcerting.

“Is there something wrong?”

Tilting his head to the side the man asks in a tone that could almost be called uncertain. “Name?”

Exchanging names is a smart idea; he can’t keep calling the man his saviour. “You may call me Hux. What’s your name?”

“Kylo.”

Hux holds out his good hand to shake Kylo’s. “Well it’s lovely to meet you Kylo. Thank you again for saving me.”

Kylo stares at Hux’s hand apparently not knowing what a handshake is; instead he takes it and presses his lips to the back of Hux’s knuckles in a kiss. “Good meet.”

“U-um yes, of course.” Pulling back his hand, Hux hopes desperately that his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. “Thank you again. I um. . .” He’s at a loss for words as to what to say to Kylo; luckily his stomach makes conversation for him when it gurgles in hunger. “I don’t suppose you have anything to eat do you?”

Kylo nods and moves back, it’s only when he turned away that Hux gets a good proper look at the man who rescued him. Needless to say he doesn’t expect what he sees.

The broad shoulders, buff arms, and a strong back that ripples as Kylo moves are all normal and expected (and appreciated). But when Hux gaze moves downward to where he expects a nice pair of firm buttocks there are scales black as night with a silver diamond pattern on them. The scales go down and down then out to end in a long pointed tail.

What. The. Fuck?


	2. The Naga Sleeps Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where this fic earns most of its tags.

Nagas. That’s what Kylo’s people were called. 

Kylo and Hux spent a very long few hours after Hux had (not) freaked out about his attractive captor having a long snake tail. Hux knows he handled the revelation very admirably and not at all by shrieking loudly and pointing at said tail. 

Okay maybe a little screaming happened, which scared Kylo a bit because he turned around hissing and that’s when Hux noticed the forked tongue and the way his pupils were slit not round, and the pointy ears. 

Maybe, just maybe, Hux had spent too much time staring at Kylo’s chest at first and missed a few minor details. 

Just maybe.

Kylo’s understanding of the English language, which comes from his father, is not the most defined so understanding his explanation is a bit difficult but somehow, they manage to communicate. It turns out that Han, Kylo’s father, was human and he would bring books and other human items for Kylo’s mother and then for Kylo after he was born. It also explains why the set-up of Kylo’s home has a human feel and how Kylo knows first aid. The poultices Kylo learned how to make from his mother. 

It's all fascinating to learn and Hux spends the first week of his healing just talking to Kylo, and helping him improv his grammar. It turns out that Kylo is just as interested in Hux's life as Hux is in Kylo's. When Hux is lying at night waiting for sleep to come, he can't help but reflect that if Kylo were another well human, he would have snatched him up as a potential love interest quickly.

When he's very nearly asleep he's not ashamed to admit to himself that the fact that Kylo isn't fully human doesn't bother him all that much.

He most certainly doesn’t have several wet dreams about what it would feel like for Kylo to lick all over Hux’s body with his forked tongue. And he definitely does not fantasize about what sort of sexual organ Kylo might have and how it would feel inside of him. Much to his shame he wakes up more than once hard and aching, but unable to do anything about it while Kylo is there. 

There’s only one time that he dares to do something about it, while he thinks that Kylo is out hunting for some food for them.

In the end it turns out that he's not hiding his attraction as well as he'd originally thought he was, because Kylo confronts him that very day about the noises he makes at night and the way his taste and the scent of the air was different when he came back home. 

"Um. . .I. . .that is. . ." How to explain it. "Well sometimes humans have dreams, that are very graphic, but in an erotic way and chemicals in our brain cause use to become aroused. For men it causes erections and then end goal of an erection is usually the desire for masturbation or fornication in order to relieve it."

Kylo is staring at him oddly, his head tilted slightly to the side as he studies Hux. "You mean that isss what happensss when you get horny?" Hux can't believe what has just come out of Kylo's mouth. Kylo's grammar has improved a lot over the two weeks with Hux here to correct him on it, it was easy given that he already had the basics down, he just needed a little polishing. "My genesss run closssely to a humanssss in many waysss. I experienseeee aroussaaal asss well." 

Oh. Well that was rather blunt, and very informative. 

Not done speaking Kylo continues, "My father alsssoo explained human mating to me. There isss a book." When Kylo turns to go find it on the bookcase, Hux quickly assures him that he doesn't need to show him, he knows enough about his own sexuality. 

Kylo seems to pout at him before moving back over to the bed. "Why have you hidden thisss? Iss it that you are embarassed? I do not mind, my own hmmm hormonesssss have been reacting to you. I would take you assss my mate if you will have me. Like my mother did with my father." 

Huh. T-this is. . .something, something that Hux hadn't thought would be up on the table. Although Hux does have to wonder what Kylo means by mate? Do nagas copulate for life? Do they come together seasonally to produce young? Or perhaps they only come together to procreate? Has Kylo even ever had sexual experiences? 

Hux turns his brain off then, not wanting to thing about the many implications of what they are currently discussing.

Still it seems unlikely that naga procreate only seasonally given the way that Kylo has spoken about his parents and their relationship. It’s also likely not a seasonal mating as well. But do they mate for life? Or is Hux going about this the wrong way and taking into account too much of the animal side of Kylo's nature and not enough of the human side. Perhaps nagas like humans and dolphins enjoy sex because it’s fun and feels good.

"Huxssssss?" Apparently he's spent too much time in his own head and Kylo has gotten nervous during the lengthy silence.

"Sorry, sorry." There's not much he can say to excuse his silence without voicing what he'd been thinking about, and even Hux can admit that how he was thinking of Kylo wasn't the kindest. "You want to be with me? What does it mean to be mates together?" He asks instead, wanting to understand what Kylo is looking to get from this. 

Kylo purses his plush lips at that, lips that Hux has thought quite often about kissing and having them wrapped around his leaking erection, particularly after some of his more vivid dreams. "It isss ssssomething like marriage? But alssso jusssttt for fun?" He doesn't seem certain of his answer.

It gives Hux something more to ponder; he's certainly attracted to Kylo physically, and he really enjoys Kylo's company and sharing stories with him, but does he want to spend his life here in the rain-forest forever? Does it mean he has to if he acknowledges that he is attracted to Kylo as a potential partner? None of these are easy questions, and most of them Hux really doesn't want to think too hard.

"How about we start with a kiss first and then see how it goes from there? We haven’t known each other very long yet so marriage is perhaps a bit much to think about right now." 

It occurs to Hux after he’s said it that maybe Kylo won't know what a kiss is, but before he can explain Kylo's lips are pressed against his own. They're slightly chapped and cooler than Hux's own but just as soft and plus as Hux would have thought them to be. He can't help but gasp when he feels Kylo's thin forked tongue pressing between his own lips, seeking entrance. The sensation is odd but that is probably what makes it even more erotic and Hux can feel his body reacting very quickly to the kiss.

When Kylo pulls back Hux is panting slightly and feeling quite flushed. "How wasss that?" 

"G-good. Very, very good." More than good even, amazing, excellent, arousing. "We should try it again though, just to make sure."

Kylo smirks in a very human expression and complies, this time very carefully pressing Hux down on to hammock, careful of Hux's still healing wounds. Even with the poultice Kylo had applied accelerating the healing, the bite wounds on his left arm are not fully healed and still cause him pain. 

Hux doesn't push Kylo away, even when he starts to work at stripping off Hux's shirt, his hands running up the flat planes of Hux's chest and stomach almost reverently. Hux in turn can't find it in him to hold back from putting his hands on Kylo's chest and feeling the solid muscle under it. 

The feel of that chest under his hands brings a giggle past Hux's lips that has Kylo looking up at him quickly. "Isss sssomething wrong?" 

"No, everything is alright, even better than alright." He moves his hands to tweak Kylo's nipples, the biologist part of his brain wondering if they serve a practical purpose in the females of Kylo’s species, but he quickly pushes that thought away. 

Kylo's hisses in pleasure at the touch and so Hux does it again, and then once more for good measure, enjoying the reaction that it brings out of Kylo. "You are ssssoooo naughty." Kylo says, leaning over Hux and returning the favor with his with forked tongue over Hux's right nipple which has Hux moaning loudly in pleasure and pressing his chest up against Kylo's mouth. "Sssoo demanding too."

They continue like this for awhile, titillating each other with hands and mouths until Hux is hard and aching and slowly beginning to realize that he's unsure about how things are going to proceed from here, especially given Kylo's apparent lack of sexual organs. 

When Hux manages to bring that thought up, his words stuttering in embarrassment, Kylo only laughs and pulls himself off of Hux. "It'ssss not sssomething you need to worry about." He runs his hands down his waist to an area somewhat below his navel and as Hux watches a patch of skin opens and not one but two very erect penis' emerge, one situated over the other. The top one is the smaller of the two and leaking what looks like precum while the bottom one is longer and thicker, and positively monstrous looking. Both of them have soft looking spikes along the sides, with the top one having two longer ones at the head.

"Holy lord." Hux can't help but stare and stare, this is beyond anything he could have thought. It's true that many reptiles have hemipenes, but he hadn't considered that being half snake Kylo might have one as well. 

And then there's the spikes. . . 

Somehow despite everything Hux feels even more desire for Kylo than he did before. (And he does not want to think about what that might say about him).

"Can I touch you?" He asks Kylo, wanting to feel along the spikes to see if they are soft like they look, or if they will shred his insides if he allows Kylo inside of him.

Kylo nods, watching him intently and moaning when Hux runs his fingers over the smaller of the two organs. The spikes are soft and there's little fibres on them that catch against Hux's skin. It’s likely they have a similar function to that of reptiles to ensure that the female cannot dislodge the male's organ from within her. Although naga do mate for fun so it may serve a secondary purpose as well?

Hux is so entranced by Kylo's sexual organs, that he doesn't notice that the noises Kylo has been making are increasing in desperation and volume, not until a thick liquid begins to secret from the spikes, or perhaps spines would be a better term for them. 

"What's this?" It's thick, almost like lubricant and it makes Hux's hand tingle and feel numb. A lubricant of some kind them, one with a numbing agent. . . Perhaps Hux should be more concerned about this than he currently is. . . .

"Huxsssss." The sound of his name is the only thing that Hux registers before Kylo is picking him up and wrapping his serpentine body around Hux, holding him still and parting his legs. "Please Huxssss, I can't anymore. . ." 

There's a moment where Hux feels alarmed but it's quickly replaced by a sense of calm as he reaches for one of Kylo's hands and gives it a light squeeze. He wants this just as much as Kylo does, although they're going to have to go over a few things. "You can't just shove it inside me, I'm not a female. I need to be stretched first or you'll hurt me, your natural lubrication should work for that. Also your hemipenes. . . .I can't take both of them, it's just not possible."

Kylo shakes his head and touches the large penis. "Ovipositor, there issss no eggsss right now. I do not need to usssee thisss." 

At the word eggs Hux's pulse jumps and his guilty pleasure when it comes to porn flashes to the forefront of his mind. No. No putting strange eggs into your body until you've had some serious discussion. What's happening now is already quite a deviation from anything normal. 

"That makes sense. . . But you still have to open me up to take you and you'll have to be careful because of the spines." Hux cautions, wiggling around as Kylo loosens his grip enough to turn Hux on to his stomach and pull his hips up.

If Hux had expected any questions about how Kylo is supposed to do this, he gets none, instead there's the sensation of Kylo pulling his cheeks apart and then the press of his tongue against Hux's entrance, lighting all the nerves up at once and causing Hux to see stars before pressing into him.

It feels better than anything Hux has ever felt before, and he's done quite a few things that are considered quite kinky during his college days and for years after. This blows all of them out of the water, and that's just Kylo's tongue! Ohhhh and his fingers, which are coated with Kylo's secretion as Hux had suggested. The numbing agent within it helps with the slight discomfort that comes from being stretched but doesn't dull his pleasure at all.

By the time Hux is ready, he's a weeping begging mess from over stimulation, particularly after Kylo had discovered his prostate. He was merciless in stimulating it with his tongue once he'd realized what it did to Hux.

Now Kylo rights Hux so that they're facing each other and Hux can wrap his arms around Kylo's neck and his legs around Kylo's waist. Then Kylo is slowly lowering Hux on to his sizeable erection, the one meant for procreation. It feels like too much and Hux can't help but gasp for air as he sinks down on to it. The spines catch against his walls in a way that makes it feel amazing, and Kylo is in so deep that Hux is sure he could feel him through his stomach if he pressed down.

Kylo kisses Hux tenderly, licking at the tears that Hux hadn't even realized he was crying. "Isss okay?" 

"Y-Yes, just give me a moment to adjust and maybe let me take control of moving for the first little bit. You feel amazing, I just, it's so much stimulation. I think if you even twitched I would come." Hux can also feel Kylo’s ovipositor pressing up a long his crack, hot and heavy against it.

Nodding Kylo does as he's told, holding so still that Hux can see perspiration beading on his temples. Hux kisses him deeply and pets his face to try and ease things for him. It's never easy to have to wait while you're balls deep in someone. 

Soon enough Hux is ready to go, starting with little movements of his hips to get used to the feeling of Kylo being inside of him. It really is incredible.

"Ng, you feel so good Kylo, I've never felt anything like this." Kylo whines at Hux's words, still trying his hardest to keep still for Hux. "Move Kylo, show me how good you can make me feel.:

As soon as the words are past Hux's lips Kylo is moving, his powerful arms wrapping around Hux's waist to keep him steady as Kylo starts thrusting up into him. Every time Kylo pulls out his ovipositor moves down as well, creating extra friction and pleasure.

Pleasure quickly becomes the center of Hux's world, nothing else matters than the way Kylo's movements are setting pleasure center in his body on fire. It's just on this side of too much but that doesn't matter. Nothing does but the way Kylo makes him feel and the feeling of Kylo against him.

They're both crying out loudly in pleasure, the sounds of their voices ringing loudly in Kylo's home, and it only gets louder as they get closer.

When Hux comes it's without Kylo even touching his leaking cock; everything goes white and the world even fades out for several seconds as the force of his orgasm causes him to pass out. It's not for long and when he comes to, it's to the sensation of Kylo grunting and filling him up. His cum is warm and it fills Hux up and up, making him feel impossibly full and causing a slight distention of his stomach. 

It's minutes before Kylo's done and even when he is he keeps still, not pulling out of Hux. Dimly Hux realizes that he can feel the spines digging into his channel, keeping Kylo locked inside of him. 

"Darling," Petting Kylo's hair to bring his attention to him, Hux tries to shift, maybe to pull off of Kylo's erection, only for Kylo to tighten his grip. "It won't make any different, you can't get me pregnant, so I need you to relax and let me up okay?"

Blinking Kylo seems to come back to himself and nods slowly, loosening his grip like Hux requested and them slowly pulling out of Hux. It's a messy business because a lot of the cum leaks out of Hux's gaping hole as soon as Kylo has pulled out.

Kylo whines loudly at the sight of it and Hux shushes him with a kiss. "It's alright." Hux suspects much of Kylo's current behavior is instinct and wants to soothe him to keep him from getting too upset. "You did a good job, I've never felt so amazing." He kisses Kylo a few more times, loving the feeling of their mouths pressed together. "Now we have to clean up, We're both so filthy."

Once they're both cleaned, Hux coxes Kylo into lying in the hammock with him, well mostly laying in it with him as Kylo's long tail can't actually fit into the hammock. It's nice to be curled up together like this, and Kylo is very affectionate as he holds Hux close and gives him little kisses that have Hux's heart fluttering happily.

After some time of just laying in each others arms and not quite sleeping, Hux pushes himself up on to his elbow to look over at Kylo. "You said your second penis was an ovipositor, does that mean you can lay eggs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberty with Kylo's hemipenes so that eggs could happen later on. Becuase I can that's why :P


End file.
